Summer is not Meant for Drama
by Supernatural on Graph Paper
Summary: In which everyone (except Dean) swims, Castiel is awkward as hell, and Dean really does not know where all the good make-up places are at the pool. Oh, and Meg hates tampons. Destiel, Sam/Ruby, others.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh great, I started another fanfiction. This came to me while getting ready for swim practice, and really, I just wanted to rant about the annoyance of having to use tampons while swimming. I don't know where the rest came from.**

**Just... go with it. I guess. And don't hate me too hard if it sucks.**

* * *

"Cas, I love swimming, I really do, but _Jesus_ _Christ_, I _hate_ tampons." Those were not the first words Castiel Milton-Novak was expecting to hear from his best friend Meg Masters on their first day of practice.

Castiel tilted his head and set his bag down on one of the navy blue lounge chairs. "What?"

"I hate tampons, because the string never goes in my fucking swimsuit and it's so stupid because that's what it's supposed to do." Meg threw her bag onto the same chair as Cas's, and it bounced twice before settling down at the edge of the chair. She pulled a hairband off her wrist and started pulling her curly dark brown hair up into a bun. "I started yesterday, because the world hates me, and so now I'm going to end up in the meet with a piece of absorbent cotton stuffed up my—whoa. Who's that?"

She pointed behind Castiel, and he turned to see two teenage boys walking down the length of the pool to where the rest of the team was congregated. The younger one was in a t-shirt and shorts, a swimbag slung over his shoulder, but the older one was in jeans and a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his waist. Castiel turned back to Meg. "Which one?"

"The older one, who looks like he belongs on a hunting range, not a pool deck." Meg rolled her eyes, as though it should have been obvious. Castiel shrugged. "I don't recognise him, but Meg… he's older than us. _College_ older."

"So?"

"So… hooking up with him is kind of illegal."

"_So?_"

"_Meg_." Castiel rolled his eyes. Meg laughed, and elbowed him in the side. "Whatever, MN. Make yourself useful, and cap me."

"Fine." Castiel tore his eyes away from the two newcomers and grabbed Meg's cap. She leaned over and he flipped it over her head. She stood up and ran her finger around the edge, to make sure that Castiel had gotten all of her hair under the cap. He had. Meg's eyes flicked past Castiel, and he knew that she was watching the college boy again. Castiel shook his head and dug through his swimbag, looking for his goggles. His hair was short enough that he could get away without a cap during practice, and he appreciated that. Caps were a pain.

"He's totally checking you out." Meg said, and Castiel's head shot up. "Meg, what the hell?"

"No, seriously, college guy is ogling you from afar as his brother's getting signed up for the team." Meg's smirk grew, and Castiel narrowed his eyes. _This is what I get for telling Meg that I'm gay and single. This is my fate: to be shipped with every mildly attractive male that enters her point of view._ Meg shoves Castiel's shoulder. "Take your shirt off, MN. Give him a show."

"Meg, I am not stripping for a random college guy that I will never talk to." Castiel found his goggles and stood up. He looked around; excluding the new kid, he was the only one still wearing non-swim gear clothes. Meg raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Cassie, you know you're interested."

"I am not hooking up with a college guy." Castiel said, but he pulled his shirt over his head anyway. _This isn't about Meg's taunting. I just don't want to be the last one in the water, because then Coach Abbadon will make me do push-ups, or butterfly, and butterfly is worse than waterboarding._ Castiel thought to himself, but even as the thoughts went through his mind, he felt himself turning to see how the college guy had reacted.

He was staring. Not even trying to hide it. Castiel bit his lower lip. _No, no, no, no… dammit Castiel stop thinking and go swim or something. How the hell do you not have a problem with a bunch of guys in speedos, but suddenly a fully clothed man comes on the deck and you're a freaking middle-schooler again? _

They made eye-contact, the college guy and Castiel, and the college guy sent Castiel a lazy grin and a wink. Castiel gave an awkward, nervous smile in response, and stepped back, reaching blindly for his bag for no reason other than he couldn't keep looking at the college guy.

There was a reason that Castiel was only involved in swimming, and that was because, with swimming, it was nearly impossible to trip over anything. For the most part, Castiel was in the water, and horizontal, and if he could still trip and fall while in water, then he needs some serious help. Castiel had a tendency to trip over anything and everything, and he did that then, tripping over the heel of his own foot and flailing backwards onto his and Meg's bags.

Meg laughed, because she was Meg and Castiel hated her as much as he loved her. Castiel glared up at his best friend. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything!" She exclaimed. Castiel grabbed her arm and pulled himself up, because he knew that Meg wouldn't be helping him with that. He glowered at the concrete floor. "Well, that went well. Instead of looking like a steamy swimteam douche, I looked like the awkward dork I really am."

"College guy would have found that out eventually." Meg patted Castiel on the back. "You don't really hide your dorkiness, MN."

"I wish you'd stop calling me MN instead of my actual last name." Castiel rolled his eyes, and shoved Meg's hand off his shoulder. He strapped his goggles onto his head as the coaches finished with the new kid and made their way over to where the twenty-something swimmers were hanging around the five diving blocks, waiting to be ordered.

"Alright, guys, this is Sam Winchester, from Kansas." Coach Michael gestured to the shaggy-haired kid, who waved awkwardly to the swimmers. Coach Michael scanned the group, looking for a swimmer to pair Sam with. "Ruby, you're a senior, right?"

"Damn straight." A voice said from Castiel's left. He turned and saw Ruby Mills grinning with her arms crossed over her chest. She and Meg went to the same school, and there was some sort of swimming rivalry between them, over who could get the most influence on their teams, both summer and winter league. Castiel didn't get it, but then again, he had never really fit in with the other swimmers.

"Okay." Michael nodded. "You'll be in charge of setting Sam up, getting him used to the team. Think you can handle that?"

"That's a question you should be asking Sam, not me." Ruby said, confidence spilling out of her mouth with every word. She was mocking Meg, and Castiel could feel the tension rising between the two of them. Meg had been assigned to almost as many new kids as Ruby; Sam would give Ruby a definite lead, and since this was their last year… Meg was probably going to end up losing this competition.

"I'll be fine." Sam said, a spurt of confidence coming from him as well. He walked over to Ruby, and she looked him up and down, then gave him a smile. "You can join me in lane two, Sam. We'll see how well you play with the big boys."

Practice went by quickly enough, and by the end of it Castiel was glad that he and Meg weren't assigned to clean up duty. He could just go home, open Netflix, and get through the third season of Sherlock that he hadn't been able to see because of school.

What he didn't count on was coming out of the pool to see college guy in one of the lounge chairs, elbows on his knees, staring off at lane two, watching his brother. Castiel was halfway out of the pool, on knee on the concrete siding, one leg still dangling in the water, and he froze. College guy was right there, right in front of him, and Castiel couldn't get himself to function properly.

A well placed smack on his lower back by Meg got him back in reality. "Hey, MN, you gonna move or what?"

"Sorry." Castiel grumbled, doing his best to hide his embarrassment as he got the rest of the way out of the pool. He turned around so that his back was facing college guy, and watched Meg as she took her hair out of its bun and slicked it back, using the pool water, into a single dark curtain. She pulled herself out gracefully (an art Castiel had never mastered) and stood in front of Castiel with her hands on her hips. "Well? What's the plan, rain man?"

"I'm not the rain man." Castiel rolled his eyes, and stepped back to give Meg room to get around him. She did, and as she passed him, she caught sight of college guy, and a familiar glint returned to her eyes. Castiel shook his head. "No. Meg, whatever you're considering, don't. I just want to finish my last year of summer league and go off to college without any drama."

"Should've told college guy that." She winked and brushed past him, hitting their shoulders as she went. Castiel turned around to call out after her with some creative insult, but he felt college guy's eyes burning on him, and stopped. Castiel looked down, to see college guy looking up at him with an asshole grin on his face. College guy winked again. "You know, if you're trying to be subtle, you might wanna use a better code name than _college guy_. Just some advice."

"Um… thanks?" Castiel said, but internally he was panicking. _He heard me and Meg. He heard… I don't know how much he heard but it was too much regardless. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. What have I done? What did I do to deserve this?_ Castiel composed himself (externally), and swung his goggles around his fingers for no other reason than it gave him something to do. "Why are you still here? You didn't have to stay for the whole hour of practice; no one does."

"It's Sammy's first day, and someone's gotta make sure he doesn't drown." College guy said, shrugging it off like sitting fully clothed in the sun for an hour was no big deal. Castiel tilted his head. "That's Ruby's job."

"Well, I don't know Ruby," College guy sat up, "and until I do, I don't trust her."

"It's just swim practice." Castiel narrowed his eyes. He didn't see why college guy was so insistent on watching over his brother's swim practice.

College guy shrugged. "Yeah. Well… whatever."

"That's convincing." Castiel said. He didn't know what it was convincing of, or why he'd said it, but he was getting more and more nervous … awkward… something… around college guy, and he was kind of looking for a snarky remark to walk out with. There wasn't anything in his repertoire.

"My name's Dean, by the way." College guy said. Castiel blinked. College guy—sorry, Dean—let out a laugh. "So that you and your friend know who you're gossiping about. And so that you'll have a name for my number when I give it to you."

And then he pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket and pressed it into Castiel's hand. Castiel looked down at the paper, then at Dean. "What…? Why are you giving me this?"

"Consider it an invitation." Dean said, a smile on his face. "For a date sometime, when you're not tripping over yourself trying to impress me."

* * *

**AN: Aww, look at Dean actively going after his man. **

**Quick note: Dean is 21, Cas is 17 (though his birthday's in July so he's almost 18), Meg's 18, and Sam is 17. I think those are all the important ages as of now.**

**Oh, and the swim coaches are Abbadon and Michael... though I'll probably be adding in a junior coach or two as the story progresses. We'll see.**

**Please leave a review, and show me your love!**

**-Tammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I had kind of forgotten about this story (mainly because I came up with the idea for it one morning and after posting the first chapter I moved on to a new ship {Nox you know which one I'm talking about}). But now I'm back, so yay! **

**Thank you to NoxBlade1254, PanoraDowns, and Hagzissa for your reviews. Hagzissa: I was not thinking about your headcanon at all but now that you mention that... I'm totally using that. Thank you, you are a wonderful person, go write something awesome.**

**(No, Nox, you're not getting replaced as my ink-phoenix; Hagzissa just had a cool idea for this fic)**

* * *

Dean was back the next day, and the day after that. Castiel wasn't worried about Dean's constant presence at his practices, because, well… Castiel could tell himself that Dean wasn't there for him, he was there for his brother. It didn't matter that Dean was always watching Castiel (or at least he was every time Cas finished his laps and paused at the end of the pool). Dean was there for his brother. Obviously.

Then Thursday happened. Castiel's swim team had their meets on Thursday, and so their Thursday morning practices weren't as heavy. Castiel was okay with that; he didn't want to do anything too strenuous five hours before he had to race his ass off against whatever team they were competing against.

The practice ended ten minutes early, and Castiel could tell that Coach Abbadon was not excited about letting them go so quickly. She and Michael were both strict coaches, but Coach Abbadon seemed to enjoy putting the swimmers through hell. Castiel had brought this up with Meg before, but Meg practically worshipped Coach Abbadon, so it was kind of ineffective.

"Cas." Dean said from behind Castiel. Castiel turned around, goggles in hand, and did his best to remember how to breath. "Yeah?"

"Need to talk to you. Behind the building." Dean points to the building that has the lifeguard room, the supply room, and the changing rooms (which are also bathrooms, but the bathrooms are far too gross to mention). Castiel looked over, and back, because why the hell did Dean want to talk to him behind the building? Because it was private? Because Dean was secretly a psychopath and was planning to murder Castiel at the pool?

…Castiel really needed to stop watching so much Criminal Minds at two in the morning.

Dean looked at Castiel like Castiel was a bit insane. "So, are we gonna go or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just… uh… let me put my goggles over there." Castiel motioned in the general direction of his bag, but kept his eyes on Dean. Dean nodded, and Castiel finally moved. He wasn't going to trip. Not this time. Not now.

Castiel didn't want to further embarrass himself in front of his college guy, nor did he want an injury right before a meet. That would just suck.

He dropped his goggles on his bag, and kept walking around the pool to the building. He didn't get too far before he was stopped, though. Meg grabbed him by the forearm and yanked him backwards. Castiel made a noise of surprise and protest, and glowered at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a grin on her face that told Castiel that she already knew.

"Behind the building. Dean asked." Castiel said, his face blank. "If I don't come back, assume that Dean is a psychopath and I'm dead."

Meg shook her head. "Dean isn't going to kill you, MN. Even so… he has some seriously bad taste if he thinks the back of the building is a good place."

"Good place for what?" Castiel was getting suspicious.

Meg clapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you go join your college boy and find out?"

"He really is going to kill me, isn't he?" Castiel grumbled, and pulled his arm out of Meg's grip. She laughed as he continued around the pool to the back of the building. Castiel had a bad feeling about this. No one could see him and Dean here; if Castiel's Criminal Minds-induced suspicions were right and Dean really did intend to kill him, then Castiel was screwed.

Castiel took a deep breath and turned the corner so that he was behind the building.

Dean was already there, a freshly lit cigarette hanging from between his lips. He gave Castiel a sly grin. "Hey. Took you long enough."

"Meg happened." Castiel shrugged. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Whatever happens next, you've got to not be a dork. Dean is older, and hella experienced (probably) and you… you spend most of your day in your room, reblogging shit on tumblr._ Castiel thought to himself as Dean took the cigarette from his mouth and studied it for a second before returning his green gaze to Castiel. "What's your opinion on cigarettes?"

"Um… I don't use them?" Castiel didn't really have an opinion. Sure, they didn't smell great, but Castiel couldn't keep people from smelling like shit (that went for body odour and perfumes as well as cigarettes) so he didn't really consider smoking to be a problem.

"Good for you." Dean smirked, and dropped the cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his foot. Castiel couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Dean closed the distance between himself and Castiel, so that Castiel could smell the faint nicotine on the man's body. Oddly enough, on Dean, it didn't smell bad. In fact, Castiel kind of really wanted to faceplant onto Dean's chest and just breath him in until there wasn't anything left.

Dean placed his hands on either side of Castiel's face and tilted Castiel's head up so that their chins were in parallel. Castiel swallowed. "So… what are… what are we going here?"

"What we could have been doing two days ago if you weren't so quick to leave every day." Dean said, as if that were some kind of legit explanation. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel kissed back, because Dean's lips were soft but also kind of fleshy (which sounded really cannibalistic and _why was Castiel thinking about cannibalism when there was a really hot guy kissing him?!_). He stepped back, towards the wall, and a pine needle stabbed the bottom of Castiel's bare foot.

Castiel jerked his leg up and his knee collided with Dean's thigh. Castiel pulled back and swore. "Jesus Christ!"

"Same to you, Cas!" Dean said indignantly. "What the hell was that?"

"I stepped on a pine needle." Castiel said. He lowered his head and stared at his and Dean's feet. Perhaps kissing behind the building wasn't the best idea…

Oh shit.

_That's_ what Meg meant when she said that Dean's taste was horrible.

Wow. That was awkward.

"Oh." Dean said, and Castiel snapped his head back up. Then there was another moment of intense eye contact, and Castiel thought _fuck pine needles. Fuck them sideways. With the pokey end of a rake, _and kissed Dean again. This time they made it to the wall, but the wood was uncomfortable against Castiel's back.

Dean's tongue felt great in his mouth, though. Castiel adjusted his face, pulled Dean in closer, and then flipped them around and pinned Dean to the wall. Dean let out a moan as his back hit the building, and his grip on Castiel's shoulders tightened. Castiel's hands went down Dean's shirt, unbuttoning it on the way down.

Cas was done being the one closest to nakedness. He needed to even the odds. He also really wanted to see Dean naked, which was probably because he was horny and the noises that came from Dean's mouth weren't helping.

Dean's shirt fell to the ground, and the older male let out a soft whimper. "Cas… please…"

That was the exact moment that Castiel's mind decided that it was a good time to remind him that he had a swim meet that day and strenuous activities were a really bad idea. And as much as he wanted to say screw the meet, he had expectations to uphold. So he backed off from Dean, letting his hand run down Dean's torso.

Dean took Castiel's wrist in his hand. "Something wrong?"

"No, I… that was… that was actually the opposite of wrong." Castiel bit his lower lip. "But I… today's not the best day… and also, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Making out behind the bathrooms is kind of not the most seductive thing ever." Castiel said, a tiny smile on his face. He leaned back into Dean and kissed him on his lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just enough to promise Dean that they'd get somewhere on Friday, and preferably not behind the bathrooms at the pool.

* * *

**AN: Awkward making out is the best making out. Or at least the most entertaining. But I promise that the boys will figure it out.**

**The pool/swim team in this story is based off of my own summer experiences. Speaking of, I need a douchebag pretty boy character. Which SPN man should I use for this? (tell me in a review, bitte.)**

**-Tammy**


End file.
